Babies squirm, wiggle, and fall off diaper changing tables and stations. Falls are minimized by strapping the baby down and/or by keeping at least one hand on the child while using the other hand to wipe, clean, change clothes, spread lotion, and fasten snaps or buttons, to mention only a few of the steps performed multiple times during the day by the caregiver.